


Things he never said

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Things I'll never say (mentions of character death)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things he never said

Church sat at the edge of the base, powering up his data pad and staring off into space. Caboose was inside, gathering up his stuff for the move the next day. He knew that Washington and the reds would be doing the same. They were moving out the next day in pursuit of Carolina; they were leaving Blood Gulch.

            Church was dragged out of his thoughts by the sound of his pad turning on. He looked at it and, knowing that he would need the room, began deleting useless things like strategies and plans against the reds. He was going through one of his last folders when he found it: the photo of himself and Tucker. He hadn’t looked at that picture in years.

            He found himself smiling at it though; not crying like the last time he’d seen it. Staring at it for a moment he stood, walking across the base and jumping down off the roof onto the ramp. He walked over and stood next to the two graves in the corner. One of them was Tex’s. He knelt down next to the other one.

            “Private Lavernius Tucker, 1st class recruit.” Church had felt like Tucker wouldn’t want anything long and obnoxious; just enough to say who he was, make sure he left a mark. Church pressed three fingers to his lips, pressing them against the tombstone. “We’ll be back, buddy. At some point.”

            Tucker had been shot by one of the reds about a month after Caboose had arrived. That had almost been two years prior. Church stood, walking back towards the base, shutting off the data pad as he went. He would keep the photo. It was the only thing he had left.

            Inside, Church was glad that he’d never told Tucker. That would have caused unnecessary complications, whether the other man had lived or not. It was best that the teal soldier hadn’t known.


End file.
